Unforgotten
by Warriors Heart
Summary: Tearpath has lost the most substantial love she has. Her kits. Who kidnapped them is obvious. How to get them back is impossible. Will Spiralkit and Autumnkit pass their new leader's test? Or will their mother be forced to face Longstar once more?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the Cruelty sequel! Hope you enjoy the first chappy!**

Mallowspot stared uncomprehendingly at her only kit as the life drained from his eyes. She whimpered and moaned. "Spiralkit?" she asked sadly as her white and gray streaked tom stiffened. Mallowspot bowed her head and whimpered more.

"Mallowspot! Stop mourning over your kit. He was nothing to you yet, just a bundle of breathing fur. You never knew him. I'm giving you two new ones to nurse!"

Mallowspot cringed as Longstar scolded her. She lifted her head and stared defiantly at her leader, the hatred making her eyes glow. "Why of course Longstar. Why would I care about the last piece of my mate? Why would I care about the only reason that kept me breathing? And why – tell my Longstar, why – would care about my useless, unknowing little kit when my Clan is falling apart?"

Longstar's growled and unsheathed her claws, swiping a deep scrape into the young queen's perfect face. Mallowspot hissed and forced herself not to show the pain she felt.

"Where are these kits I must nurse?" She asked cautiously, making her voice strong.

Longstar lifted her lips in a malicious and ugly form of a smile. "Why, they are right here," she mewed pleasantly, and pulled out two toms from a strange skin - A ginger tabby and a solid gray kit with a perfect streak going down his back. Her heart convulsed. Spiralkit!

The two kits mewed pitifully. Mallowspot would not leave them to die as Longstar would. She pulled the two closer and allowed them to suckle from her. Longstar laughed. "I knew you were too weak to leave them," she whispered. Mallowspot ignored her. "These two are a day old. The others are already old enough to have left their mother. A full moon!" she teased Mallowspot again. Longstar, seeing she was getting nowhere, left grumbling to herself.

Mallowspot looked at the two kits, enjoying the warm milk. "Do not worry my kits. I will take care of you."


	2. Chapter 1: She's back

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but I own my characters. Sorry this took so long!**

Tearpath didn't know what woke her up. Maybe it was the quiet sobs of Sunstripe, lying still next to her. Maybe it was the dreams of Leapwing and Fireprint, so vivid in her mind. Or maybe it was the lack of warmth next to her belly that signified the presence of her kits. Whatever it was, she put the pieces together.

Longstar was back.

Snarltooth POV

Snarltooth got up early. He'd had dreams of screaming. He shook his head and started his morning with a fat water vole.

Looking to the entrance, he watched as the dawn patrol left and felt a flash of guilt. An uncomfortable feeling passed through him. He'd only been a warrior for a moon, but he knew good and well that he shouldn't have eaten before hunting. He should make it up. Running to join the patrol, he tried to shake off the feelings he'd gotten, but they didn't go away. Was something wrong?

"OOf!" he yelled feebly as his friend bumped into him.

"What's wrong? You're… distracted," Whitetiger whispered in his ear. Snarltooth shook his head to clear it.

"I'm fine," he whispered back to the white, black striped tom. Whitetiger's deep brown eyes were filled with concern, but he let it drop when he saw the look on Snarltooth's face. They approached the WindClan border. A patrol was awaiting them, and it carried a familiar face.

"Honorpaw! Preypaw! Timepaw!" Snarltooth greeted them. He ran to the three and licked their ears lovingly. They all pawed at Snarltooth playfully. Then he straightened up.

"Actually, now we're Honorheart, Preyfur, and Timecloud," Timecloud mewed proudly. Snarltooth nodded enthusiastically, congratulating his friends. For a moment his mind was taken off his bad morning.

As Snarltooth continued to chat with them he noticed the patrol shooting him looks. "I've gotta go. I'll see you at the next gathering," Snarltooth mewed. They agreed and the patrols separated.

Snarltooth's patrol, made up of Rainfall, Mudpaw, Whitetiger, Dapplewhisker, and he, was rather quiet. Rainfall remarked the borders while the others checked for any foreign scent. Snarltooth had been so busy talking to Whitetiger he hadn't noticed how stony the others were acting towards him.

"Why are they ignoring me?" he whispered to Whitetiger. His friend looked down uncomfortably.

"It's because I talked to my friends, isn't it?" he mewed sadly. Whitetiger nodded. Somewhat mad, yet disappointed he still hadn't earned his Clanmates trust, he stalked ahead of the group without finishing the patrol.

Arriving back at camp, he went to the nursery with two pieces of fresh-kill – a fat vole for his sister, and a large squirrel for his mate. He hoped she'd have her kits soon. Sunstripe hated being locked up in the nursery.

Snarltooth padded down the small tunnel that led to a cozy nursery. Tearpath looked slightly dazed, as though waking up from a long sleep. Her perfect face was streaked with what looked like tears, and her eyes were unfocused. She was whimpering, not seeing or hearing him as he entered.

"Tearpath?" he questioned uncomfortably.

She seemed to notice him standing in front of her for the first time.

"Snarltooth, she's back," he heard her whisper under her breath.

Pictures of Honorheart stuck under an ugly she-cat as her master carved a bloody scrape down her belly for not training hard enough appeared in his mind. Images of Preyfur as she was thrown carelessly across an unfamiliar camp, of Tornflower as she was told she was ugly by the most cruel cat alive.

Snarltooth dropped the vole he was carrying and shot out of the nursery and through the forest, careening through the bushes without care, hating Longstar with all his heart.


	3. Chapter 2: Opening eyes

Spiralkit was listening to his brother's impatient mews, directed towards their mother. "But mommy, when?"

"He'll open his eyes when he's ready, Autumnkit," Mallowspot soothed. Spiralkit didn't want to be ready. He was enjoying the pleasant darkness. It was the only thing he'd ever known, and he wasn't ready to change that yet.

But Autumnkit was. Spiralkit felt his brother's eyes looking at him. "Look mommy! He's awake! Why won't you open your eyes?" Autumnkit yowled. "Maybe he's scared!" his brother challenged.

Angry, Spiralkit's eyes flew open, and before he could pounce onto his brother the color hit him full force. He sucked in a deep breath. First he looked to his brother, who was smiling triumphantly. He had beautiful orange tabby fur and knowing blue eyes. His mother flicked her tail as he studied her, a lovely yellow-gray she-cat with wise green eyes. This was his life, and it would be for months until he became an apprentice.

As he was savoring the moment another cat joined the group. It was the most ugly cat he thought he would ever see, gray with brownish- yellow eyes. She didn't look happy.

"Ahh, so the new kits have opened their eyes. What a shame their mother couldn't be here to see it!" the she-cat mewed in a scratchy, unpleasant voice. Spiralkit was confused. His mother had just watched him open his eyes! Maybe this cat was insane…

Spiralkit was scared of her. He backed up into his mother and looked up into her green eyes. He almost instantly regretted it. A hatred so deep and powerful it hurt him to look at it was shining in her. It was scary to see his mother like that. But if Mallowspot hated this cat, so did he.

Little did he know, he would not need his mother's hatred to fuel his own.

**A/N: Okay, this was a REALLY short chapter, mostly a filler. I just needed to introduce you guys to the main character. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Battle training

Tearpath rolled under Silverfawn and nipped the back of her leg. Surprised, her former mentor spun to meet Tearpath and found nothing but open space. Tearpath took a running start, preparing to leap onto the strong, silver furred warrior, but though she was strong, Silverfawn was swift as well. Sensing Tearpath behind her, Silverfawn shot forward, flipping backwards in the air. Tearpath ran directly under her, skidding to a halt and finding herself pinned down.

"Come, Tearpath, I thought I taught you better than that!" Silverfawn taunted. Tearpath had lost her confidence and allowed herself to relax. Silverfawn purred and stepped off of her. They took a seat next to each other in the small training circle and shared tongues while they watched Rainstep, Whitetiger, and Snarltooth battle each other. They would need every ounce of training they could get.

When battling practice was over, the group of five turned to go back to camp when Whitetiger let out a small, surprised meow. They all turned back to him. He was sniffing around a small shrub. "What is it?" Silverfawn, Whitetiger's mate, asked him. He shook his head.

"RiverClan. They've been here."

Spiralkit's POV

Spiralpaw, now three months, attempted to dive beneath his opponent without success. A long claw hooked on his fur and ripped down. He screeched unhappily and ran, tail tucked, away from Longstar.

He was terrified as he felt her hot breath on his hind legs.

Spiralpaw's small body was flipped until he was on his back. Longstar's face was inches from his. "Never," she snarled, digging five claws into his stomach until he wailed in agony, "run away from your opponent!" She ripped all five downward and he saw stars. Autumnpaw appeared next to him, standing above him protectively.

"Leave him alone!" His brother yowled defensively at Longstar. Their master laughed. She smashed a paw into Autumnpaw's ribs and threw him across camp. He landed squarely on a rock and flopped down, motionless.

Spiralpaw tried desperately to reach his brother, but saw that Failurepaw (whose name was chosen by Longstar) was already attempting to save Autumnpaw. Longstar saw Failurepaw fasten his teeth on Autumnpaw's scruff and began treading lightly to stop him, but the four month old apprentice was strong and fast. In his last moments of light, Spiralpaw saw the faint outline of Autumnpaw disappearing into their hole, and felt teeth fasten on his scruff.

When he awoke, Softpaw was standing over him, struggling to lick Spiralpaw awake. Failurepaw, who they called Secretpaw when Longstar was not around, was standing off to the side, looking worried and upset, as always.

Secretpaw and Softpaw were littermates, as Spiralpaw and Autumnpaw were. Severedpaw was the only one without a sibling, but had quickly become Spiralpaw's best friend. Spiralpaw and Autumnpaw were youngest, the rest only a month older than him.

Only Ratpaw was on Longstar's side. He lived in RiverClan's actual apprentice den. He was Longstar's son. Many claimed that it was rape, that a group of seven toms had dragged her into the forest, taking turns on her. Others say that she had once fallen in love with Hawkfrost when she was an apprentice, and that he had found her attractive at the time. Whatever the case, she had a kit, and she liked him. Not because he was her son, but because he tortured the other kits as much as she did.

Softpaw's eyes lost their worried look as he opened his eyes. "Oh StarClan, thank you!" she whispered. Spiralpaw licked her ear weakly. He had always been fond of the light gray she-cat, getting lost in her bright yellow eyes.

Softpaw curled up beside him, and as Spiralpaw turned he saw Autumnpaw, looking wiped out. He lied down on Spiralpaw's other side. Severed paw lied next to Autumnpaw, inspecting him (he had always wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice). Finally, Secretpaw joined the group and they all fell asleep together.

When he awoke, a face he didn't recognize was standing above him… eight faces he didn't recognize. The hole was suddenly very crowded. The cat directly above him put her hand over his mouth. The other seven stayed silent. He inspected them all with interest. Only two stuck out, because they looked like him and Autumnpaw. He tapped the others awake. They did not look scared, because Spiralpaw didn't.

"It's alright little kits, we're here to help. Stay quiet and follow us. Longstar doesn't think anyone would dare break into her camp. She underestimated us," the young cat whispered. As she stepped back another she-cat threw herself at Spiralpaw, licking him and Autumnpaw in every place visible.

"My kits!" she was meowing, "My kits!"

"Who are you?" Autumnpaw mewed.

"Your mother. I'm Tearpath," the cat whispered. The name barely triggered the smallest memory of being curled up next to a cat who he had always thought was Mallowspot.

Tearpath was inspecting her two kits nervously. "Did Longstar hurt you?" she asked miserably. The two kits nodded.

"Tearpath! We have to get out!" a tom behind her said desperately. Tearpath turned to him.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," came a voice outside.


	5. Chapter 4: Preyfur and Tearpath

Thirteen heads spun towards the entrance to the puddle (now widened, allowing the eight much larger cats to fit in… allowing Longstar in as well) to see the most cruel cat alive. Longstar was blocking their only escape exit. There would be a fight.

Tearpath was not going to wait for Longstar's move. If she had to face this cat again, she was going to, and she was going to put up a fight. She launched herself (and found Snarltooth and Leapwing jumping at the same time) towards Longstar, throwing the she-cat off balance. She ripped and bit, and got ripped and bit, until she backed off to see… a dozen more warriors joining the fight. She sighed. Fireprint had joined the fight and was battling a burly black tom with piercing yellow eyes that burned with fury and hatred. Tearpath realized that he had once been Leapwing's mentor.

Honorheart, across from Fireprint, was facing off a heavy-weight she-cat, and Preyfur was with him. When she turned her head, she could just see her kits and their friends all fighting a kit that looked about their age. Though he was badly out-numbered he seemed to be doing quite well, yelling taunts and taking bits of their fur with him whenever they managed an attack on him.

She concentrated on her own fight, jumping and rolling, scratching and yowling, biting and screaming victory. Longstar finally fled and Tearpath turned to another warrior.

She found herself fighting alongside Honorheart and Preyfur, still battling the large she-cat, but another cat had joined an even larger tom. He looked mad, with yellow eyes and fangs that glowed clearly red in the moonlight, he was snarling and his pelt was gnarly, he was as ugly as Longstar herself.

Tearpath allowed herself to attempt and lead the large tom away from the fighting warriors. Seeing her, the unintelligent brute began following his new bait. He leaped surprisingly high for his weight, and landed squarely on Tearpath's shoulders. She yowled in fear and surprise. "Snarltooth!" she cried desperately, knowing her brother would always come. She could see him finishing a battle, coming to her aid, but before he made it his eyes widened in fear. Fear, not for her.

Tearpath closed her eyes as Honorheart's terrified and horror-struck scream lit the night and reached StarClan. A sob, a yowl of fury, a terrible, horrible sound, all in one. But it was not caused by his own pain.

Tearpath could do nothing but watch as Preyfur fell to the ground, staring unknowingly at the cats that Tearpath couldn't see. Blood was gushing from a wound in her neck, and the she-cat they had been facing was grinning smugly. 

Her victory was short lived. All battles had halted, warriors and kits alike were all staring at the duel between Honorheart and the she-cat. It was the shortest ever. In seconds, a large cat hit the ground with a thud, the surprise still in her eyes.

"No! Mattedfur!" Longstar screeched unpleasantly. She turned on Honorheart, but before she could leap, Snarltooth and Tearpath, who had slipped out from under her opponent, were blocking Longstar's unruly attack.

They knocked her to the ground and watched as she moaned pitifully. "Get out! Get out!" Tearpath yelled.

"Form a shield around the kits!" Longstar commanded her warriors. A circle of two dozen warriors formed quickly around Tearpath's kits. She felt a moan build in her chest.

"NO!" she screamed. She attempted to race forward to save her precious kits, but the goal proved pointless. Leapwing leapt forward and fastened his teeth around Tearpath's scruff and ripped her backwards. Tearpath sobbed miserably, and Leapwing was beginning to think he could barely keep her under control, much less sane when she began to stop struggling, though she continued to sob.

They were still struggling to pull Tearpath away when a voice rang out from across the clearing.

"It's alright Tearpath! I'll watch after them! I'll look out for all of them!"

It was a light yellow she-cat with brown spots. Tearpath remembered her as Mallowspot from gatherings.

Tearpath allowed herself to be dragged away keeping her eyes fixed on her savior. The last thing Tearpath remembered was seeing Longstar turn on Mallowspot and rake ten long claws down the flinching she-cat's muzzle.


	6. Chapter 5: Longstar's head

Spiralpaw watched in horror as the she-cat who had tried to save him fell lifeless on her side. A yowl so monstrous it knocked Ratpaw over split the air. Spiralpaw bowed his head in grief. He didn't even know her name, but he knew she'd died to save him, and they still might not even get out of here. Ratpaw recovered himself and threw himself at Spiralpaw, most likely because he was smallest of the group, and raked mean claws down the young kits side.

In seconds the other four had used the moment to their advantage. Ratpaw soon lay on the ground, pinned by four pairs of tiny paws. The apprentice just laughed. "Going to kill me? You have the guts of a kit! You won't do it!" Ratpaw taunted them venomously. Secretpaw growled menacingly, and would have let go had Spiralpaw not reminded him that he was holding Ratpaw down.

In one swift movement, Spiralpaw swept a paw over Ratpaw's throat, and then reached down to bite it. Ratpaw's eyes went from amused to terrified as Spiralpaw bit down. He writhed beneath them, yowling his protest, but it was too late. His yowls turned to an awful gurgling as the life drained from him.

A choked cry from across the clearing roused the kits from their victory. Tearpath, Spiralpaw's mother, was being held back by the black tom. She was squirming, desperately trying to reach her son. Spiralpaw started to run forward, but was cut off as a ring of warriors surrounded him. He whimpered and pressed himself against Autumnpaw. His brother let a tiny mew of reassurance pass his lips, but it did nothing to ease his fear.

Mallowspot yelled to Tearpath, reassuring her, and as Tearpath was dragged away Longstar punished her greatly.

Spiralpaw was too numb to register any of it. He was still trapped to a life of tormenting and training. After a long while, Longstar sent them to the whole, threatening to take their tails if they didn't move immediately.

They raced across the clearing and into the now huge hole. It wasn't as crowded, but as Spiralpaw looked around, he developed a plan in his head.

He curled up next to Softpaw and Autumnpaw and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

When he awoke Softpaw was grooming herself. She looked unhappy.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently. Softpaw rubbed her muzzle against his comfortingly.

"We almost escaped!" she meowed miserably. He nodded agreement, but was struck once again by the thought they had nearly made it out.

"I've got a new plan," he explained. This seemed to rouse the others from their miserable sleep. They gathered around him and he explained. They nodded and smiled.

_Look out Longstar_, Spiralpaw thought, _here we come_.

Spiralpaw saw a rock across the clearing. He crept towards it, hoping Longstar couldn't see him this late at night. She was still furious about them killing Ratpaw. He flinched as his head throbbed from her hitting him during training. She was using her anger to fuel her attacks, and there were more injuries than usual.

Finally reaching the rock, he picked it up in his mouth and ran it back to his cave entrance. Secretpaw and Severedpaw were spitting water all around the entrance, then running back to the river to gather more, while Autumnpaw and Softpaw pressed more dirt around it. In the summer heat, the mud would harden quickly.

Spiralpaw returned with a rock and pressed it into the deeply into the mud before Severedpaw and Secretpaw finished spraying water on it. Softpaw tried to press dirt into the exact same spot Autumnpaw tried to and for a moment their eyes met.

Spiralpaw, jealous, stuffed himself between them and pretended to push the rock farther in.

When the opening was finally small enough, they crept in while it dried.

The next step was to expand the cave on the inside. First they make the cave wider, and then they would make a smaller room with a medicine supply in it. Secretpaw had befriended the medicine cat, Rosethistle, and was, to put it simply, in love with her apprentice, Shiningpaw. He had brought back a fresh pile of catmint, thyme, marigold, poppy seeds, and a small pile of juniper berries.

Secretpaw had carried them back in the middle of the night, his black pelt unseen, but his green eyes were blazing with happiness, as though he'd found treasure.

The kits worked day and night, while they weren't in training. Longstar had assigned them separate mentors, saying she was too busy to train such helpless kits. Mallowspot, now Softpaw's mentor (Spiralpaw envied her) had pointed out they wouldn't need training if Longstar hadn't made them apprentices.

She had gotten a beating for it.

But Mallowspot had kept her promise to Tearpath. She checked on the kits throughout the day, and when she could, she brought them a piece of fresh-kill.

Spiralpaw was beginning to notice that the kits and he, as well as Mallowspot, were the only cats in the entire Clan that had visible ribs. They were always ravenous, and Mallowspot's extra piece of fresh-kill, though it didn't go far between the five of them, was an act of utmost love. Spiralpaw and kits often insisted she kept her one small fish, for her ribs stuck far out, and her fur was matted and dull.

As he was pushing some of the dirt dug out of the walls to expand them towards the entrance, he heard a voice outside. Softpaw joined him as they watched helplessly from the den.

"You WILL do better next time! Longstar chose a good name for you! You're a complete failure! FAILUREPAW! FAILUREPAW!"

Spiralpaw peeked out and saw Secretpaw cowering back from his mentor, Voletail, with fear bursting in his eyes. Lying beside Secretpaw was a tiny, scrawny mouse that Spiralpaw thought must be his only kill.

Voletail brought down his heavy paw on Secretpaw's side. With a stunned look on his face, Secretpaw fell as a sickening crack echoed around the clearing.

Softpaw screamed and leaped out of the tiny hole, standing over her brother. Voletail laughed and swatted her aside as Spiralpaw joined the fight. He stood face to face with the large black cat. Secretpaw was barely breathing, and what air reached his lungs was shallow and quick.

Spiralpaw tried desperately to claw the older cat's nose, but failed terribly and was the third to be flung across the camp.

Furious, he turned back. Mallowspot shoved him behind her and shot at Voletail with a fury even stronger than when she looked at Longstar.

Voletail looked surprised as his own Clanmate joined the fight, screaming insults at him.

"YOU HARM INNOCENT KITS! YOU TRIED TO KILL TEARPATH! YOU LAUGHED AS YOUR MATE FELL AFTER KILLING PREYFUR! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

Spiralpaw had never seen his adopted mother like this, and it scared all the kits. Autumnpaw and Severedpaw had joined and were trying to help Mallowspot, but she continued to shove them away, trying to protect them. Snapping back to his senses, he yelled to Severedpaw, "Get Secretpaw! Get into the den, we'll be safe there!"

Severedpaw hesitated, but after a moment he agreed and, with Autumnpaw's help, dragged his friend to the safety of the cave. Though Secretpaw was out cold, Spiralpaw was sure he must have heard his mentor's last insult intended for him.

"Secretpaw? Your name is Failurepaw! It ALWAYS WILL BE!"

Spiralpaw, once sure that the weak Softpaw was safe inside, spun around and entered the cave with his friends. From there they watched the continuing battle. It was getting vicious.

Voletail had claw marks down his side, Mallowspot's ear was shredded, Voletail's tail was bent, Mallowspot began to limp on a front paw. It continued on and on.

The sun began to set, and still the battling pair continued to fight, spitting insults at the other.

At long last, Mallowspot surged forward with unbelievable strength for her scrawny body, and latched her jaws onto Voletail's throat. He clawed desperately at empty air, but the life was already draining from his eyes. Voletail let out a last insult, but it came out as a sickening gurgle. The kits let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

Mallowspot looked down on her kill, satisfied. Behind her a purr sounded.

Longstar was standing a few feet behind, watching the battle nonchalantly.

"I've been waiting for you to make a final mistake, Mallowspot. Too bad you won't be able to explain why you killed at the gathering," Longstar taunted. She threw herself and Mallowspot, and the young she-cat, still wiped out, was sliced open by a single claw. Blood and intestines spilled forward and Mallowspot's eyes rolled up and closed.

Softpaw screeched, Severedpaw snarled, Autumnpaw screamed to the heavens, but Spiralpaw stayed quiet in shock.

Longstar turned to the kits and ran full speed forward. "I'll break through to your stupid cave!" Longstar decided. They all braced themselves, turning away and squeezing their eyes shut as they waited for the explosion of dust and the pain.

Their plan would be ruined when Longstar saw the expansion.

They all waited until they heard it – THUD! OOF!

Turning back, Longstar was trying desperately to right herself. Her head was stuffed through the hole, but the rest of her body was stuck. For a moment they all stared in shock, but that didn't last long. In a couple seconds they were on the floor, laughing. The opposing choice was to scream and hide, but Longstar was so furious she probably didn't even see the expansion. They finally calmed down, and Autumnpaw crept quietly up to Longstar. She snarled and Autumnpaw squeaked, but courageously crept closer. He reached out his paw.

DOING! They all fell over, cracking up once again as Longstar's too long nose bounced up and down. She was yelling threats and claiming she would kill them, but they all knew it wouldn't happen anymore.

Their plan would work. All they needed was kit patrols and claws.


	7. Chapter 6: Stolen

Spiralpaw rolled beneath his mentor and bit his back leg hard. Thornpad screeched in fury and spun around to face Spiralpaw. The apprentice just laughed and jumped over his unhappy mentor. Thornpad had been beating him less and less. He was about nine moons, an old apprentice – a paw. But he'd been here for too long. Eight moons to be exact, and about seven since Mallowspot had died. Once Thornpad tired of the new game – Being beat by his own apprentice – they went back to camp where he grudgingly admitted that Spiralpaw was ready to be a warrior.

Feeling proud of himself, he walked through the hole and into the large cave behind it. Softmallow, who had been allowed to name herself, was with Severedtail digging the tunnel that would eventually lead them to an easier life. They had already finished one, leading barely out of camp, and were working on their second, leading to the river for easy hunting and a drink without Longstar catching them.

Their life with the tunnels was easier, and the one that led out of camp was one they hoped would lead them to escape one day.

"Cats! Join me under Long branch!" Longstar groaned. The four warriors and two apprentices left the den to join Longstar for his warrior "ceremony." Though Longstar had lost the slightest bit of her edge after the incident in the cave, she would no doubt refuse him a proper ceremony.

Autumnpaw accompanied him on one side with Softmallow on the other. The love of his life licked him encouragingly. "It'll be okay," she reassured him, but the scar on her side that represented her own warrior ceremony seemed to stick out farther.

"Autumnpaw!" Longstar yowled unpleasantly. Spiralpaw flicked his tail hopefully to Autumnpaw as his brother stepped forward. Longstar studied the handsome ginger tom for a long moment, then smashed her hand into his side. "Choose a name for yourself!" She screamed at him. Autumnpaw flattened his ears.

"I am Autumnsecret," he told Longstar.

Her eyes widened with utmost fury and realization. The brothers had been expecting this, but had agreed that to honor Secretpaw's memory Autumnpaw would become Autumnsecret. Spiralpaw was sure that he would get a worse beating when Longstar heard his name.

There was a small crack as she smashed her paw down on Autumnsecret's. He stared up at her defiantly and she turned back to the group.

"Stupidpaw!" she cried out, abusing Thornpad's nickname for Spiralpaw.

Longstar dug ten claws into his back, causing him to flinch. "CHOOSE A NAME FOR YOURSELF!" She screamed louder than before. Autumnsecret's surprise name had clearly infuriated her. Spiralpaw took a deep breath.

"I am Spiralpath," he whispered. She dug her claws deeper into his back.

"Speak louder," she commanded.

"I AM SPIRALPATH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Longstar screamed so loudly that Spiralpath screamed too. She dug her claws deeper and deeper until blood flowed freely from each small hole. Then she unhooked them and began beating him continuously, holding back none.

When she had finally finished with him she stood back. "From this day forward these apprentices will be known as Stupidpath and Autumnfailure!" She announced to the Clan. Spiralpath barely heard her. Things were becoming hazy and his body felt blown and battered.

He felt strong teeth grab his scruff and could see enough to know that Softmallow was gripping his scruff. He saw Longstar lash out, and heard a whimper from Softmallow. Looking over, he knew that the same thing had happened to Severedtail as he attempted to help Autumnsecret.

Then everything went black.

When he opened his eyes he was still in the clearing, and he took a moment to savor the cool breeze that passed over him. He was still slightly sore, but he didn't feel as bad when he scented the familiar scent next to him. "Softmallow," he whispered quietly.

"Shh! You'll alert Longstar," she whispered back. Slowly, with Severedtail beside her, dragging Autumnsecret, she pulled him back to the cave.

Now that they were all awake, Severedtail and Spiralpath, who convinced Softmallow that he was well enough to go, did the weekly rounds. First Severedtail gathered two fish, a water vole, and a small mouse from the prey pile and brought them to the cave. They did not each much, needing to stay skinny in order to fit through their kit hole, but the prey would last them a week. Next Softmallow collected moss for the nests, then gave a bit to Autumnsecret, now roused, to take through the tunnel and collect water.

Once again, Spiralpath felt a stab of anger at the fact that despite receiving their warrior names, they could not sleep in the warriors den. Not that he was positive he wanted to. Inside they would never be RiverClan. He would always be ShadowClan at heart, just as Softmallow would always be ThunderClan, but it still upset him.

Once the rounds were made Spiralpath invited Softmallow to the tunnel leading into the forest. They went about half way in.

"Softmallow?" he asked. She stared at him questioningly.

"I've been waiting for the right time…" he started. Now her eyes widened knowingly and he felt the heat coming from her ears. He smiled.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked.

"YES!" she squealed. Then she looked down. "I mean, yeah, sure."

He leaped into the air and licked her ear lovingly. They walked back to the cave together.

A week later

Longstar smiled smugly. "Good, thank you Oakleaf, this information will be very useful," she whispered. He bowed his head to her and went back to his den. Longstar stared across the clearing at the plump Softmallow. More kits would be nice. They could be used as a threat and would make the Clan stronger. Suddenly realizing that she needed more warriors, her brow furrowed. There were only two apprentices and no kits.

She took off out of the den. "Thornpad! Oakleaf! Stormfeather! Shadowface, and… Spiralpath!" she yelled, laughing cruelly to herself. This was going to be fun, tormenting him.

Spiralpath POV

Spiralpath listened hopelessly to his mission, not ever made for him. "Longstar, you can't do this! It's wrong! I may have not been taught the warrior code, but I know it's wrong!"

Longstar smiled cruelly. "That's too bad Spiralpath," she said, circling him. "Because I need more kits now, and it would be a shame if I had to slit your mate's belly to get them, wouldn't it?" she said pleasantly.

Spiralpath's eyes widened in horror and he backed off. "Yes Longstar," he whispered, barely audible.

"Speak up. WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Yes Longstar," he said, slightly louder.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She screamed, swiping and unsheathed claw down his back. He cringed.

"YES LONGSTAR," he said, louder this time. She smiled and randomly bit down on his tail. He jumped and backed away. The other warriors laughed.

Running with the other warriors to ShadowClan felt strange. Like he was running home. He wished desperately that he was. He and his friends were beginning to get restless, their escape plan was failing.

They finally arrived in the camp. Two warriors crept forward and knocked both guards out. He realized with a pang was the one his mother had called Snarltooth, one of the cats that had tried to save him.

Everything he was doing felt morally wrong. He wanted to turn tail and run home, but he could not let his mate get killed. They had dug a safe hole in the tunnel that led to the forest, and she was currently resting there, preparing for her kitting. More than ever before he missed Secretpaw, who the warriors had named Secretsoul the medicine cat before he died.

He snapped back to reality and found himself in the nursery. A silver queen was lying quietly in her nest. She had three beautiful kits nursing her – a silver and white tabby she-cat who looked like a cross between her mother and a white tiger, a white and black tabby tom who looked exactly like a white tiger, and a black tom with silvery white spots.

Thornpad stepped forward and poked one lightly with its claw. It squeaked and burrowed underneath his mother. The silver queen stirred and looked up at them with scared eyes.

"Hello gorgeous," Thornpad whispered. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream. Thornpad shook his head and she snapped it shut.

"Yell and we kill you and the kits," he threatened. Her eyes widened further. Spiralpath bowed his head, ashamed to be a part of this group.

Thornpad poked the second kit harder, drawing blood. The kit writhed and squealed. Thornpad laughed. "He's weak," the warrior whispered, then he turned back to the mother. "What are their names?" he asked, taunting her.

"The silver tabby is Fawnkit, the spotted silver tom is Meadowkit, and the white tabby is Seakit," she whispered shakily. Spiralpath promised himself he'd remember the names if they kidnapped these innocent kits.

Thornpad nodded. "What stupid names," he muttered under his breath. Their mother narrowed her eyes at him. She opened her mouth once again to scream. Thornpad shook his head but it was too late. She yowled ferociously. Warriors outside stirred.

Thornpad turned. "Shadowface, go threaten them with the queen's life. Stormfeather, Oakleaf, kill the queen. Stupidpath, help me carry the kit," he commanded. Shadowface shot out the entrance while Thornpad began handing Spiralpath kits. He took them unwillingly.

"Come on Thornpad, can't we have a little fun with the queen?" Oakleaf begged. Thornpad laughed.

"Well of course! Do whatever you want to her," he replied menacingly. The queen looked horrified and a tear fell from her eyes as a painstaking cry of "Silverfawn!" echoed outside.

The last thing Spiralpath saw as he left the nursery holding Seakit and Fawnkit was Oakleaf holding the queen down as Stormfeather raked his claws down her face. "Let him!" he screamed as she let out a wail.

While Spiralpath snuck out of the camp he saw a black striped tabby sitting next to his mother. "Don't worry Whitetiger," she whispered. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Silverfawn's very strong."

Thornpad appeared behind him with Meadowkit in his mouth. He dropped the kit and waited until the yowls coming from inside the nursery ceased and a final scream of pain echoed, followed by laughter. Soon Stormfeather and Shadowface with Oakleaf appeared. The five of them set off to WindClan territory. A single tear fell from Spiralpath's eye.


	8. Chapter 7: The six kits

**A/N: This is coming along better than I expected! Thank you to Icethroat21, Shadowfeather1210, WildCroconaw, MDwarriorsfan, Countdown to the End of Time, Darkflower830, and anyone I might have missed for your reviews. **

"He did WHAT?" Longstar screeched.

"He tried to attack me when I was killing the ThunderClan queen!" Thornpad announced merrily.

Longstar turned on him, fury shining in her eyes. She leaped on him before he could do anything and he yowled his surprise. She scratched his stomach up and ripped at his tail, then bit down on his ear and ripped up. He screamed. "Thornpad! Hold his mouth open!" she yelled. Thornpad's eyes gleamed with pleasure as he pried Spiralpath's mouth open.

"You won't be making any smart remarks anymore," she mewed. He braced himself, but the pain never came, something worst did.

"SPIRALPATH!"

Softmallow came, and she knocked Longstar off of her mate, screaming in terror.

Longstar smashed the queen downward. Her eyes flickered and closed. Spiralpath leaped to his feet and kicked Longstar hard. He yelled for Severedtail and Autumnsecret. In seconds they were at his side, and the three of them carried the queen back to the cave. Longstar didn't pursue. He had been punished enough.

Rosethistle, who had used the trail from the forest to enter their den, examined Softmallow delicately. "Alright, push for me," she asked the queen gently.

Softmallow gasped in pain and pushed, and a tiny bundle fell in the moss. It was not breathing. The shock of Softmallow hitting her head had killed it.

"I'm afraid that's the only one," Rosethistle mewed sadly. Spiralpath thanked her and the medicine cat left after examining the other kits that Softmallow was nursing.

Meadowkit, Seakit, Fawnkit, Dapplekit, Icekit, Shadowkit, all stolen from different clans, were getting along well. They had originally been cared for by the newest queen, forced to mate by Longstar, Orchidfur. But despite the fact that Spiralpath had originally felt bad for the queen after she was forced to mate with the very happy Oakleaf, it quickly faded when she killed Swankit.

Now Softmallow took borage that Autumnsecret (who had been taught the basics by Rosethistle) gave her, along with thyme to help with the shock that she was still recovering from.

It was becoming a tight squeeze in the tunnel room, with Severedtail, Autumnsecret, Softmallow, all the kits, and Spiralpath. That made a total of ten cats. It was difficult, they would have to expand the cave and make it slightly larger.

But they would make it. They always did.


	9. Chapter 8: Always make it

**A/N: Yay! You get to meet Tearpath's mate in this chapter. BTW, sorry it took me so long… got grounded…**

Tearpath peeked into the medicine den. Silverfawn was panting heavily in her sleep. Whitetiger was already asleep beside her. Tearpath was as worried for him as she was for Silverfawn. As she was looking at him brown tabby fur flashed out the corner of her eye. She turned. Eclipsefur was behind her, the same worried look in his eyes, but she had a feeling it wasn't for Silverfawn or Whitetiger.

"Tearpath?" her mate asked quietly. She stayed facing away from him. "Tearpath, please," he begged. She turned around and stared into his bright yellow eyes. They were filled to the brim with sympathy and love. She stepped forward and licked his muzzle comfortingly.

"Do you miss Spiralpaw and Autumnpaw?" he asked. She nodded and began sobbing into his shoulder. He licked her head while she cried. "Mallowspot promised she would take care of them," Eclipsefur reminded her, but she shook her head. Somehow she knew that wouldn't happen anymore.

Spiralpath's POV

Spiralpath snagged Shadowpaw out of the way seconds before Longstar crashed onto the ground where the kitten had been seconds ago. Shadowpaw scrambled under Spiralpath, quivering and whimpering pathetically.

Longstar turned on Spiralpath with a growl of frustration. "What did you do that for you idiot?" she yowled at him. "I almost had him!" She turned to Shadowpaw. "And you!" the kit cringed. "Don't EVER," she screamed, "Run away from your opponent!"

Spiralpath closed his eyes as he remembered how he'd learned this lesson. He knew the kit wasn't going to get away with running off.

Back in the den, away from Longstar's training with Shadowpaw, Icepaw, and Meadowpaw, Spiralpath greeted his mate with a soft lick to the head. She looked up from grooming Seapaw and smiled at him.

"How did training go today?" he asked Seapaw. The kit scowled.

"Orchidfur scratched my neck!" he said in a squeaky voice.

Longstar had begun a rotation. One day, a kit would be with their mentor, and the next day, they would train with Longstar.

Spiralpath peeled back Seapaw's scruff to examine the kit. It didn't look bad. There was a small cut where Orchidfur had managed to strike the kit.

There was a loud squeal from outside and a cry from Meadowpaw. "SHADOWPAW!"

Spiralpath threw himself at Longstar and pinned her to the ground. In an instant he was found on his back, thanks to the help of Longstar's loyal warriors – Shadowface, Thornpad, Summerstreak, and of course, Oakleaf.


	10. Chapter 9: Trapped in ShadowClan

Spiralpath awoke due to the lack of warmth beside him that meant his brother and mate weren't here. _Probably collecting water_, he thought,_ or hunting… or maybe stealing from those who hunted_.

He twitched his ear in distress. Something felt wrong… there was a chill in his spine that was… uncomforting.

When a yowl split the air he understood the feeling at once. "RIVERCLAN! ATTACK!" Longstar's screech came. She saw Spiralpath peaking out of his entrance to the hole. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR STUPIDPATH? ATTACK!"

But he couldn't. He was frozen in place, because he was watching the warrior who was slashing at Autumnsecret, and noticing that there was… no blood. The warrior was talking, quickly. He could see the tom's mouth moving, and Autumnsecret was nodding his head very slowly…

A ShadowClan warrior…

Spiralpath leaped out of the hole and tore onto the battle field, straight to Autumnsecret. He was feeling pumped, adrenaline rushed through his veins. It all ended quickly when he was suddenly knocked over by a huge she-cat. "Finally!" she squealed. "I've been waiting to get a hold of you for a long time!" It was Tearpath.

Tearpath stared at her son desperately. "What do you mean you can't come back?" she screamed. He looked away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave Severedtail and Softmallow!" Tearpath wailed angrily.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO COME! YOU HAVE TO!" she yowled miserably. Spiralpath tried to push her off, but she held him down. He desperately attempted to reason with her. He didn't want to hurt his mother, but she couldn't force him to leave his mate and his best friend.

"Let me go," he said firmly. She shook her head.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry Spiralpath." She leaned down and bit him on the small between his neck and shoulder. He felt tired. His past adrenaline rush had left him… his eyes closed… his brain shut down… and everything left him.

He awoke laying next to a beautiful she-cat whom he thought he might recognize. Her silver fur… blue eyes… slender legs and long claws. She was beautiful.

She opened her eyes. And screamed at him.

**A/N: Well, short chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Shadowpaw

"SILVERFAWN!" A white and black striped tabby tom with brown eyes raced into the den. The she-cat was just finishing a horrified scream as he broke through the entrance and the medicine cat appeared in the den.

"Silverfawn what happened?" the tom begged. He licked her ear comfortingly. Spiralpath looked down, extremely embarrassed as he realized why he recognized the silver she-cat.

"HIM! HE STOLE OUR KITS! IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE WITH THEM!" Silverfawn was shaking madly when Tearpath entered.

"My son would never do that!" Silverfawn stilled for a moment.

"Your son?" She repeated. Tearpath nodded.

"Your son," she whispered, "is a traitor."

Longstar paced the den tensely, Oakleaf flattening his ears repetitively, obviously wishing for a moment that he had never become deputy.

"And she GOT AWAY?" Longstar asked him again. He nodded.

"I don't know how she did it! Spiralpath was fighting her, she knocked him out, and dragged him out of the camp with ten warriors guarding her. Then that stupid queen wouldn't shut up!"

"Oh, don't you even get me started on Softmallow," Longstar mewed. "She's been punished enough." She smiled, satisfied, and Oakleaf relaxed a bit. She licked his ear once. "Go on, but don't let it happen again!"

She watched him go, sparkling with a bit of pride.

"Good luck nephew. Next time I won't let you live, I don't care what your mother does to me in StarClan."

Spiralpath shook his head desperately. "NO! Please, I didn't want to!" Whitetiger was bringing down a paw when Tearpath stepped in front of him. He scratched her muzzle and she howled in agony. Looking shocked, Whitetiger stepped back.

Tearpath's eyes were glinting with a light filled with fury, and suddenly the large tom was scared. She was a fierce warrior, and he knew it.

"Hear him out," she meowed, and stepped aside.

Spiralpath took a deep breath. "I would have attacked her… but… well, she threatened to… kill… my mate?" he said, almost questioningly. He didn't know how they would take it that he had mated with a she-cat when he was practically a prisoner.

Tearpath's eyes dulled. Whitetiger looked down, and Silverfawn curled her tail around her belly, where more kits were growing.

"I see," Whitetiger whispered. Then he looked back up, desperation filling the place where anger had left. "Please," he said, "How are my kits? Are they okay?"

Spiralpath, pleased to have the information the respectable tom wanted, answered him instantly. "They're fine." Whitetiger sighed in relief. Spiralpath felt terrible that he had to run away from them.

Longstar stared into the tiny, scared face. She pierced ribs with her paw and a high pitched scream of pain emerged from her victim. She smiled. In the last couple of days, she had been planning. A wicked, cruel plan, of course.

The kit in front of her, two months old, was her bait.

He would come to her, and she wouldn't lose any of them this time.

Spiralpath stepped around the corner, waiting in the spot where he had once run from ShadowClan, carrying three small kits. But today, he wanted to run away.

He looked back one more time, then shot into the forest. He ran through ThunderClan's territory and into RiverClan, repulsed by the familiar scent, and how much it smelled like home.

It would never be home.

As he made his way through the entrance, a large weight hit him. Longstar threw her burden across the clearing, but in the dark Spiralpath couldn't see what it was. Longstar put her head inches from his, then pulled back suddenly.

"Stupidpath?" she said. Spiralpath rolled his eyes, taking advantage of the fact that she couldn't see them.

Longstar recovered from her shock and laughed quietly. Oakleaf and Thornpad peaked around from her side.

"We thought we were going to have to bait you," she said, stepping off of him.

"With what? Softmallow? Autumnsecret? Severedtail?" Spiralpath asked, instantly crazed and panicky.

"Those are last resorts. Our bait was him," she said, referring to the little bundle she had flung around as easily as a rabbit. A small groan emitted from it. Spiralpath took off and knelt next to it.

"Shadowpaw!" he said, shocked and pained by the clear discomfort the kit was feeling. He had seen the kit carried off, heard the wails of what he had thought were the last sounds made by innocent Shadowpaw.

Yet here was the kit in front of him, suffering and taking what may be his final breaths.


	12. Chapter 11: Attack

**A/N: Watch for foreshadowing – hint, first POV**

Meadowpaw listened quietly to the conversation inside of the tunnel. "It will be easy. We can kill all of their warriors, take every queen and kit, and be on our way. ShadowClan will be gone. Tearpath will be gone," Longstar mewed. There was a cruel laugh.

"Brilliant Longstar. Just brilliant."

Meadowpaw screamed and ran back to the tunnel before Longstar heard her.

Snarltooth POV

Snarltooth slashed his enemy's nose while Whitetiger bit his leg. The tom, still a young warrior, squealed and turned back. Snarltooth turned to find a new opponent, but before he could, he saw a gnarled gray she-cat slice her paw down the warrior's face.

"NEVER RUN AWAY!" she was yelling at him. The young warrior squeaked pitifully and ran to find another warrior to face.

Snarltooth, filled with hatred at the she-cat, whom he recognized now, turned on his heel and prepared himself for attack. Whitetiger stopped in his path and turned to him. "What are you doing?" he yelled. Snarltooth turned back.

"I've gotta do this!" he yelled. Whitetiger hesitated, then nodded to him. "Tearpath!" he yelled. His sister stopped her fighting to look at him. She understood and finished her battle quickly, then joined him.

"Ready?" he asked her. She just nodded. They turned and prepared for their battle.

Longstar turned to them. Her face turned into a fearsome growl and she sprang into battle. Snarltooth knew that this had to be it.

Longstar was a legendary fighter. There were many tales of the times when she was deputy, and understood the warrior code and how it affected their lives.

Now she was insane, bouncing in and out of Tearpath and Snarltooth, dodging every blow, landing one with every step. She slipped under Tearpath, over Snarltooth weaving around them in a crazy melody of claws and teeth. Tearpath and Snarltooth, though they were both fierce fighters, she was better.

Spiralpath paced the room in misery. Was ShadowClan winning? Would anyone come to help them? But there was something worse bothering him more.

"You're sure?" he asked. Meadowpaw nodded. Spiralpath fell over in a heap of misery and groaned, loosing himself.

"Positive?" he asked, just to make sure. Meadowpaw began to cry and nodded again.

Then it was true.

They might lose their battle to escape after all.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Will post Authors note telling you when the next book comes… In the meantime, here's the epilogue!**

Longstar lay on an uncomfortable padding of dirt in her den. She squeaked in pain as Rosethistle bound the leg. When she was done Longstar commanded her to leave. As Rosethistle left, a face appeared in the dark.

"I must have revenge," Longstar whispered. The face bobbed up and down.

"Of course Longstar. Do not trouble yourself. Soon you will be able to kill her sons, and then you will have an advantage over her. What would Tearpath be if her kits died?" the voice consoled her.

"She and her stupid brother – they snapped my leg and took my eighth life. What if I cannot beat them? Then what Autumnsecret? Give me answers – you are my most trusted advisor." Her servant laughed.

"Of course you will beat them. She will be an easy kill for you without her brother," he reassured her.

"And do not worry, I will take care of him myself." Autumnsecret mewed.


	14. Author's note

**Just an author's note… **

**The next book, if I'm correct, will be called Fallen. I might even start it today.**

**One more time, I'd like to think MDWarriorsfan, Escaping Dreams, kcmeyers, Shadowfeather1210, WildCroconaw, Count Down to the End of Time, Darkflower830, and most of all, Icethroat21, as well as anyone I missed that reviewed.**

**You guys are great, and I hope you like the next story. I'm going to try and make it best.**

**-Warriors Heart**


End file.
